


Keep Me Warm

by FireFly18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Together, Knight, Language, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, a drabble near and dear to my heart, fun stuff, guard and prince, hot stuff, knight and prince, not part of any fandom but I hope you enjoy, porn kinda with plot in original work, prince - Freeform, yeah this is kinda short but damn I enjoyed writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: Davien had been the royal guard of Prince Nasah Sinai for many years. For almost as many the guard had fallen for the young and handsome prince. But, of course, he could never act on his feelings, and especially not on his urges... it would be improper, it would mean his banishment, or his execution, so he tried to not even entertain the thought.But it would seem that on a quiet night, just as the weather began to grow colder and frost spread over the land during the darkness, Davien's dream might become a burning reality...
Relationships: Davien/Nasah
Kudos: 24





	Keep Me Warm

"Davien?" 

He knew that voice, he had grown to know and love that voice for years at this point. Davien turned his head and he couldn't help the smile that stretched his lips when he saw the familiar face of Nasah, the younger prince, standing towards the back of the hall. His room was around the corner, and it seemed as if the younger prince hadn't even slept yet. Davien's eyes flicked downward and he was suddenly very glad for the dimly lit hallways as his cheeks darkened upon seeing what Nasah was wearing. The sheer dressing gown was enough to catch his attention, to begin with, but the sleeping gown he wore underneath it... clung... to his lovely frame. With his hair tousled and the warm lighting making his skin almost glow... 

"... Davien?" 

He jolted from his stupor. He had not yet said anything! He straightened up and approached the younger male. "Yes, your Highness?" he asked. "Is something the matter?" he continued, hoping that he was alright. Nasah nodded, straightening up and- was everything this man owned sheer? The prince smiled up to him kindly, but there was something behind that smile, something that Davien couldn't quite pinpoint, but it ignited a fire inside of him, slowly burning him alive. 

"I would like for you to be closer to my room, I would feel safer that way," Nasah said, it sounded rehearsed, but not in a bad way, it was as if he was planning something, but Davien couldn't bring himself to care of the meaning too deeply when Nasah beckoned him with his finger after not receiving a response a second time. He felt nearly in a trance as he followed, but he kept himself straight. After all, if he had been reading too much into this, then Nasah needed his protection for security reasons, and he needed to perform this duty. As he followed a thought occurred to him, and without thinking, he spoke.

"Your Highness... is it not too cold for you?" he asked, definitely taking note when Nasah stuck his chest out, definitely not showing off how his nipples poked at the fabric, and when he turned Davien could have melted.

"Oh, I'll be warm soon enough~" his voice was alluring, sultry and seductive this time, and Davien swallowed hard, and nodded in reply. When they arrived at his room, he stood by the door. Nasah stepped inside and then looked back to him once more. "I think I'll feel safer if you're inside," he said, his voice softer as he stepped back some, the soft fabric of his dressing-gown swishing at his feet. Davien nodded and affirmative, but his face showed curiosity as he stepped inside the room, taking in the surroundings of the definitely extravagant room he was in. He closed the door behind him.

"Shall I stand by the door?" he asked, but his voice nearly cracked, as he desperately hoped for that which he dare not ask for. Nasah raised an eyebrow, oh gods that one look could kill a man, and he stepped closer to Davien, looking up to him with such authority and a sudden desperation that caused Davien to shudder in his now incredibly constrictive uniform he was to wear. A hand slid up his chest and that chilled hand touched the side of his neck and he swallowed back a groan. That same voice again, still demanding, but also strained,

"I think... I'll feel safer if you're in my bed."

Oh. Fuck.

Electricity shot through Davien's mind and his lips parted as he tried to form words for a response proper in this situation. Those lovely eyelashes fluttered, browned cheeks flushed, and full lips parted as that smooth hand cupped the side of his neck and he was sure that Nasah could feel his heart beating up in his throat. He swallowed hard once he found himself able to speak once more. "I-is that so?" he asked, his voice lowered, growing a tad husky as he just barely restrained the animal wanting to lunge forward inside of him. Nasah nodded, stepping closer and pressing his body to Davien's own. He stood on his toes and moved ever closer, his voice almost a whisper, but more a whine of desire, as he spoke once more.

"Won't you keep me warm tonight?" Every man had his limits, and that whine was Davien's. The kiss began before he could even register his own movements, and he thanked the gods that Nasah's response to this was the most beautiful moan he had ever heard, and he felt pressure as Nasah returned the kiss, eagerly and almost desperately. Davien quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him up, his knees feeling like jelly when a squeak came from those perfect lips of his. Davien strode over to the plush bed, setting him down on the bed as those lovely lips stayed pressed against his own, and then when he pulled back momentarily to breathe, he was tugged back, and gods above Nasah's soft tongue slipped between his lips and eager and skilled hands removed the layers separating Davien from him. Said layers were thrown to the side, the heavier items thudding against the ground, but Davien couldn't care less when those eyes were on his bare body, hungrily taking in the sight. Davien only dared to climb onto the bed when he was bare, so he wouldn't dirty the sheets, and when he did he was pulled to lay upon the prince. 

It was as if it were fate, destiny, that they were to lay together in such a way. The fluidity of movement was almost too smooth, too wonderful to be real. The touches that ran across tensed muscles, the lips that followed pulse lines down a heated trail of goosebumps and truly angelic pleas for more. It was everything that Davien had dreamed of, and more. The sheer fabric fell easily from his smooth body, followed closely by his lips and Nasah's spine seemed to arch as a way of pushing him down further, further, until he reached the coarser hairs that stood before his prize. It was then that he was stopped, pulled upward, and gods above those perfect lips descended upon him like a beast eating for the first time in weeks, and that animal within Davien broke forth, groaning and growling at the sensations of Nasah's lips and tongue, caressing his cock in the most beautiful of ways. He was beautiful. Those succulent lips, reddened from the many kisses, wrapped securely around him and he had no time to protest, it didn't seem that Nasah would have allowed such a thing anyhow, and he wouldn't complain in the slightest, not when he watched with wide eyes, his pupils expanding as far as they could go, as he watched his cock disappear that sweet mouth and pleasure overtook him, yet he still watched, more, more, and he felt the back of Nasah's throat before he was taken in further and that perfect nose nuzzled his own coarse hairs. 

Nasah brought Davien to climax as if he had prepared himself specifically for the desires of the guard, and despite Davien's attempts to push him back, Nasah took the entire force of his cum, drinking it down as if it were the most delicious ambrosia he could have acquired, moaning all the while. When that delicious mouth pulled back and his pink tongue ran over his lips he was aroused again, full and ready for more of him. Then he turned, pressing his face to the mattress and holding himself apart for him. His prize was already stretched, the rim reddened undoubtedly from prior teases, and those lovely fingers clenched at his own flesh as a silent begging for more, and Davien obliged gratefully. When he entered the prince, it was as if the Heavens above had opened up for him. He was smooth, slickened, the oils on the ornate bedside stand the likely culprit of that miracle, and that moan was a chorus of angels to him, the sound only slightly muffled by the soft sheets beneath them as his hands fell from their task to grab at said sheets. His hands slid from rounded hips to curved thighs, simply feeling, and at the prince's command, he began moving. 

Oh, sweet Heavens, he felt even better. Nasah's body clung to him as if desperate to keep him inside, but begging for the movement he provided. With each thrust, Nasah's voice raised, rhythmic and reactive to each move. Davien's hands moved of their own accord, one arm wrapping securely around Nasah's torso, pinning his lovely arms to his sides, and the other hand grasping the cock begging for attention just before his own. He hauled him up, pressing Nasah's back to his chest, making him arch as he cried out in pleasure, surprised from the change in angle, and the sudden attention to his reddened cock, nearly bursting already. Davien's voice was barely a growl as he whispered to the prince, giving into every single thought and temptation and making them known now, quite pleased when the reaction he got seemed to be a heightened sense of pleasure, and endless begs for more.

Neither of them lasted too long, both of them overwhelmed by the sensations and the fulfillment, and soon the both of them felt each other snap, and with a cry echoed by the sound of a firm grunt, they came. Davien filled Nasah with everything he had to offer, and Nasah's essence coated his hand as he worked the prince through the heated orgasm. Both panted heavily, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and they both fell to the bed, their bodies exhausted and content with their actions. The air was silent then, only filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and Nasah's occasional whimper as jolts of residual pleasure passed through him. When Davien removed himself from Nasah, it was with great regret, but he was rewarded with the sight of his cum leaking from Nasah's body. When Nasah turned to look at him, Davien had a moment of fear that he would be told to leave, but instead, the word that was formed was "stay", and Davien couldn't deny that request. 

They both slept soundly that night, Nasah wrapped securely in Davien's arms, only covered by the thin silken sheets they had only just remembered to pull over themselves, Davien's face held a smile even as he slept, completely elated with the prospect of being able to keep Nasah warm more often.


End file.
